To assist in handling transporting large round bales of hay tractor front mounted and vertically shiftable spear assemblies have heretofore been provided. Examples of previously known formed of front tractor mounted spear assemblies and similar structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,837, 4,073,532, 4,090,616, 4,099,629 and 4,120,405.
However, most of the front tractor mounted round bale spear assemblies known heretofore require the utilization of a tractor equipped with bucket or other implement lift arms. Accordingly, these bale handling structures are not readily adaptable to farm tractors which do not include bucket or other accessory lift arms. Therefore, a need exists for a round bale spearing and handling attachment for the forward end of a conventional farm tractor not equipped with bucket or other accessory lift arms.